Model 15
Introduced attacking the individuals Galestorm and Lee in the settlement of West City, Datrio, Model 15 and his ally Model 14 quickly gained the upperhand on the two before Chrome Dokuro appeared to save them. Silent for the most part, 15 only spoke extended sentences immediately prior to his demise. Following a unique "Bakudo" spell by Chrome, the android exploded catastrophically after flying above West City; apparently so that Model 14 would not be captured in the shockwave. He is confirmed to be dead. Appearance Incredibly tall and burly, Model 15 possessed pale silvery-blue skin, long black hair tied in a narrow braid at the back of his neck, and a broad jaw. He wore a belt across his chest connected to a bronze spaulder at the left shoulder, heavily-plated gauntlets and boots, and a solid dark green kilt. Personality Up until right before his death, Model 15 seemed completely brutish and rarely, if ever spoke. However, his last words showed him to be very insightful and thoughtful, and he was curiously serene despite the obvious pain of his death. Additionally, his speech showed him to be immensely loyal to those whom he owed a great debt, such as the apparent creator of him and his "brethren." His final act - Flying high above the city so that Model 14 and, perhaps, others in the area would not be destroyed - Proved the heroic spirit that he stated his creator had based on the warriors of Earth's Scottish highlands. Abilities Mechanical Body: Due to his status as an android, Model 15 was incredibly durable and strong. He also possessed surprising reflexes and speed for his bulk, easily grabbing the kick of a notably fast opponent and nearly killing her in a single strike. *'Incredibly Hard Shell:' According to Chrome Dokuro's statements, Model 15 possessed the most resistant armor of his entire series. Energy Blast Generators: In addition to swift blasts and explosive orbs which could be charged, Model 15 was able to focus this energy around his fists for either precisely-controlled shots or deadly strikes. *'Hadron Collider:' While unnamed initially, this strike channeled huge amounts of energy into 15's fists before slamming the enemy with both. This was enough to horribly mangle the body of Chrome's illusionary doppelganger in a single strike. Advanced Scanner: Similar to Model 13 and Model 14, Model 15 possesses a scanner which, in addition to detecting reiryoku counts and doing searches for files like the scanner of Model 18, could also pick up the heat signatures of living beings and appears to have nightvision capabilities. However, an Illusionist of Chrome Dokuro's skill can actually fool a scanner of this calibre into seeing a heat signature of false origin. Flight: Model 15, like all of the Models in his series seen thus far, is capable of hovering at high altitudes in additon to sustained flight at high speed. Trivia *It was Model 15 who revealed the name of his series' creator: "Doctor Gero." *Model 15 is the first in his series to die or be killed. Category:Technology Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Deceased